iPear Store Missing Moment
by Purple255225
Summary: Like it says in the title - this is an iPear Store missing moment ;D I know it's a LITTLE late, but still, I wanted to publish it, hope you'll like it ! :D


**iPear Store Missing Moment**

Natalie: "I'll never see you again, will I ?"

Me: "Nope"

I leave the pear store and see Freddie walking away. They shouldn't have fire him. I feel like this whole thing is my fault. Sure, he is the one who yelled at the boss not-very-nice-things about me in the pear store, what got him fired, but if I wouldn't take the job and ruin it for him he won't even be in a situation like this. And I know I should be mad at him for yelling these things at me in front of the whole store, but I just can't. I mean, I've done to him way worse, like that time I told the whole world he never kissed a girl, and then- Damn, I had to think about that, didn't I ?

I walk slowly and get closer to him. "Hey" I say.

He stops walking and turns around to face me. "Sam, what are you doing here ? Don't you have some work to do ?" he says, annoyed.

"I… Sorta… Quit."

He looks surprised and confused, raising his eyebrows. "Why ?"

"I don't know… I don't deserve this job. You do. You really wanted it. I'm sorry they fired you… It's all my fault." I say with my eyes glued to the floor.

"It's not your fault. I was the one yelling like crazy in the pear store. No wonder they fired me… You don't need to be sorry, I should. You did nothing wrong and I was yelling at you for no reason. You were really good at your job. You helped people, sold more than I ever will and actually worked, and even after I yelled at you like that you didn't do anything to me. It's like you're suddenly… More… Normal." He looks at me with a slight smile, and I remember, I understand.

_"And maybe, if one day you'll get a little more normal…" _

_"Or you'll get a little more Abnormal…" _

"And you yelling like that wasn't very… What's the word ? Normal, you know ? More like… **Ab**normal." And I smile back. And he leans. And he kisses me, holding my waist, my hands wrap around his neck. I missed that. I missed that SO MUCH. I think of everything that happened since our break up and how much I missed him. I remember how angry I was when Nora kissed him, how sad I was for him when his 3D thing didn't work and how I wanted to kiss him and tell him it's not that bad, even if it was, how awful I felt when I realized he likes Carly again… HE LIKES CARLY AGAIN. I (with how much I don't wanna do this) immediately pull away. "No" I say.

"'No' what ?" Freddie asks, confused.

"No you don't mean it. You like Carly, not me."

"No, I don't like Carly, not like that !"

"Then better than that."

"Sam, c'mon, you don't really think that, right ? You know it's not true !" What the hell is he trying to do ? I mean, he obviously likes Carly, he said that by himself. Sort of… So why kissing me ? How could I even think he still loves me ? I'm so stupid sometimes…

"Do I ? You said that by yourself ! What am I suppose to think ?"

"That I love you. That the fact I'm still in love with you drove me crazy. I didn't know what to do, and after seeing you flirting with Zayn I got jealous and tried to make you feel the same way too. That's the only reason my 'crush' on Carly came back. When I saw you don't look so jealous I thought you got over me, and that I should too. I guess treating you like that lately was my way to do it." Should I believe him ? I really want to…

"How do I know you're not lying ?"

"You don't." he simply says, "You'll just have to trust me." He says hopefully, giving me those looks I can barely resist.

"I want too… But I don't know if I can."

"Why not ?" he says quietly, looking down at the dirty floor, and I think I recognize some sadness in his voice.

"Because"

"Because what ?"

"Cuz if I do and you're lying…" I start saying, _I don't wanna get hurt. Not again..._

"But I'm not." He interrupts me.

"You promise ?"

"Promise."

"Swear ?"

"Swear." He smiles happily. Freddie might lie here and there, but when it comes to promises he just can't lie. I smile back. And we kiss again. And for the first time in months, I am truly really happy.

THE END :)

* * *

**I like reviews. And chips. But I finished all the chips in my house. Reviews are all I left now ='( Please, help me.**


End file.
